


A New Threat

by Asfiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, cookie run - Freeform, cookie run ovenbreak, evil cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asfiction/pseuds/Asfiction
Summary: A Twitch separated from her twin sister runs away to the center of the world, only to find a colony of cookies. She proceeds to become their queen and does everything she can to protect her subjects. She eventually takes desperate measures once she finds out that her spells and magic weren't powerful enough to truly make her subjects invincible.





	A New Threat

_*This is the making of my clan of OC’s for Cookie Run. It is highly advised that you research the game first before reading._

## The Story of a Twitch

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there was a pair of young twitches, Cindi and Prendi. These twitches hated the other witches because they always treated them like children. Regardless of their hatred, they obeyed their elders to prevent any trouble from arousing.

 

One day, one of the twitches, Prendi, was taken by a group of witches and trapped in a portal to an unknown dimension for stealing her wand back from her grandmother. The remaining twitch, Cindi, became so angry that she went on a killing spree to end the lives of all the witches present during her sister’s banishment. After her bloody hunt, she fled to a dark forest in the center of the world, so no other witch could gain their revenge on her.

 

Cindi found the mouth of a colossal cave system there that looked to be the home of the largest dragon but was instead home to a city that contained many refugee cookies (not the ones that are present in both games) that escaped the clutches of other hungry witches beforehand. She convinced the cookies that she wouldn’t eat them if they claimed her as their new queen. They agreed to her offer after much debate and helped her move into a section of the cave system.

 

As their new queen, Cindi worked day and night to make her new clan invincible to humans. She started serving them a potion that makes them invincible to any collusion, but this potion couldn’t protect the cookies from fatal blows, like being bitten.

 

One day, a group of regular humans came into the cave and ate a few of her cookies. As punishment for the death of her subjects, she executed the humans in front of the survivors. The cookies were so interested in her skills to kill other humans that they wanted to learn how to kill them as well. Cindi knew she couldn’t just simply teach them how to fight and call it a day. They needed to be strong enough to cause serious pain to a human or deal a fatal blow to them.

 

Cindi went on a hunt to find the solution to this problem, and found an old book that gave the recipe for the Madness Injection, a syringe full of pure darkness that can drive a cookie to a level of madness so great, the cookie gains power far greater than a legendary cookie, but loses a majority of its mercy and moral being. She steals this book, then goes on a hunt to obtain all the ingredients to make the darkness for the injection.

 

Upon her return, Cindi explains her find to her cookies, in which half of them reject her idea and tell her that she’s crazy. The other half that accepts her idea gets angry with the cookies who disagree with their queen, calls them ‘Goody Goods’  and fight them, killing off half of that group. The surviving half was hypnotized by Cindi and put into harsh labor.

 

The twitch then sent out a magical aura that was meant to attract strong cookies from all over to her cave. The rest of the cookies there followed Cindi into her room and helped her prepare for the coming cookies.

 

Once finished, Cindi decided to capture a human and bring it to the clan as a test to see if the Madness Injection will turn them into what the book described; indestructible, powerful and bloodthirsty cookies. She left the cave to get a human sacrifice for this experiment, as the enslaved cookies started work on the structures in the soon-to-be plaza.


End file.
